The Rarest Jewel to Own
by Eve-Of-Misery
Summary: Malik Ishtar is in love. He keeps a journal in which he shares his most intimate thoughts about the girl he desires. Will he ever tell her? MalikAnzu OneShot Sequel Finished


Disclaimer: I do not own YUGIOH  
  
Title: The Rarest Jewel to own  
  
Summary: Malik Ishtar is in love. He keeps a journal in which he shares his most intimate thoughts about the girl he desires. Will he ever tell her?  
  
Journal:

March 10  
  
Today I truly saw her for the first time. I had met her before but never noticed her until today. Her beauty grew. Her voice is like the wind. At times it can be calm and soothing while at others it can be forceful and demanding. Her blue eyes I compare to the ocean that I always longed to see while her face is one of an angel. I can't really call it love at first sight because that seems ilogical or is it logical, which leads to madness. I may be mad to want her but I can't help but be greedy, as I want to possess the rarest jewel to own.  
  
March 23  
  
Journal I need her but would she want me? Me, I possess only what I have taken from others and to have her would be doing the same. I would take her from the pharaoh, kidnap her if I had to. I envy him for he has her love. I wonder if she even remembers me. As hard as I try, I cannot be my true self around her. I know that I don't deserve her but to not try seems unreal. I see her truly for what she is, a determined, strong girl who thinks of others instead of herself and never loses faith. I know that I can never be that way so I live through her. If only those around her knew how it feels to not have her. Then they would learn not to take her for granted. I wish to love her and claim her as my own. I'd care for her as if there was nothing more valuable, which there is not. Maybe some day I'll get to tell her that.  
  
March 25  
  
Journal today I found out something that made me want to destroy the pharaoh even more. It seems that he was cheating on her with my very own sister. At first I was actually happy that he wouldn't have my Anzu but when I saw the look that she had, I saw red. It was even worse at poetry class when it was her turn to recite an original poem. I memorized every word so later on I could recite it for the pharaoh just before I finish him. Here it is:  
  
_Why should I keep all this pain bottled up inside_

_ You're not the one for me, you always run and hide _

_I deserve much better though I myself can't see_

_ Your love was never there; you're not the one for me _

_Tell me how to stop these tears flowing from my eyes _

_Make me forget your lips and your many hurtful lies _

_Tell me how to get over you, tell me how to be strong _

_Calm my heart and calm my pain, make a right out of a wrong.  
_  
After the last word she left the room crying. I ran out looking for her but I couldn't find her instead I ran into my rival for her heart. I was suspended for punching the damned pharaoh but it was worth it. He hadn't been in the room but just the same I told him how he hurt her. He actually seemed sorry but he's a better liar than I thought. I wanted so much to kill him but my sister loves him too much. Why I do not know. All I know is that I have to tell Anzu how I feel.  
  
At Domino park  
  
Malik walked over to a near by bench and sat down. He began to plan a strategy to find her, tell her how he felt then kidnap her if necessary. Too bad he was doing this out loud.  
  
"So you love me huh? Must be the only one in the world"  
  
Malik looked up to see Anzu looking straight at him. She sat down next to him that was when he got to see how she looked. She didn't seem truly sad but somewhat alright.  
  
"Are you okay?"

"Sure why wouldn't I be?"

"After what that idiot did to you, I thought you would at least cry more than when you did at school"

"Nah, I'm over it. His loss right?"

"Yes and maybe my gain" Malik asked with hopeful eyes.

"Who knows, but Malik, I'm not ready yet"

"I understand I'll wait". Malik pulled her into his arms and comforted her as best he could.  
  
May 25  
Today it has been one month since Anzu let me love her and only a week since our high school graduation. The stupid pharaoh is still dating my sister, but I warned him to not hurt her like he did to my Anzu. Of course this was after he and I got into a minor disagreement of how he was looking at my woman. I will not let anyone touch her. She's mine and only mine. I now know how it feels to be truly loved. We are planning a trip to Egypt all of us and when I say all of us, I mean all of my woman's friends. Seems unreal but true. Anzu is really excited about going. She wants to see where I come from. Little does she know the surprise I have for my future wife. It seems rash but I truly love her and the time I have spent with her only assures me that we are meant to be. I plan to make her as happy as she's made me. For she is everything to me and will always be the rarest jewel to own.

Misery: So did you like it? Tell me. No Flames don't like, don't read.


End file.
